


Never Thought You'd Fall

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels Being Assholes (Good Omens), Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, falling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A perfect day. A horrifying ending. The Falling of an Angel
Kudos: 2





	Never Thought You'd Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs Good Omens fic! Hopefully my readers dont hate it! I havnt read the book I want to one day though and I adore the mini series!
> 
> All Hots, Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, enjoy!

_'How did you hide it all for so long?_

_How can I take the pain away? How can I save?_

_A fallen angel, in the dark_

  
_Never thought you'd fall so far_  
_fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight, fallen angel'_

Aziraphale was in a very good mood this particular day. Not that the angel being in a good mood was not uncommon, but today his mood felt especially elevated, for reasons he was didn’t care enough about to question.

In fact it was one of the rare days he even decided to open up the shop. Now this _was_ rare, but, he thought to himself, as he pottered about his kitchen making tea, contently humming Mozart under his breath, when one was in a good mood it tended to brighten other peoples, and that could not be such a terrible thing.

Even the sale of several of his precious books failed to dampen his spirits because the money would be put towards the purchase of a far rarer, more coveted volume of hardbacks he had been scouring the country for months now.

Every cloud, silver lining, after all.

However when the Angel turned to go to the fridge to get milk, he found non-other than Archangel Gabriel standing before him, making Aziraphale jump in surprise

“Oh! Gabriel, how nice to-” the angel’s polite greeting was cut off by Gabriel holding up his hand, looking stern yet smug at the same time

“You’re wanted Aziraphale” he started, pointing skywards

“Upstairs” he mouthed.

Aziraphale felt dread pool in his gut as Gabriel continued with a very fake looking smile

“You’ve really done it now sunshine” he stated, and Aziraphale swallowed thickly with a nervous expression.

The platinum blond angel stood before his colleagues, Gabriel of course but also Sandalphon and Michael as well; all three looked-down on Aziraphale as though he were lower in status than a human in their eyes. Sandalphon was the first to speak

“Aziraphale. You’re obviously wondering what you have been brought here for” the bald Ethereal began

Aziraphale started to answer

“Well, actually yes I mean it has been a while after all and-“

Once again he was interrupted, this time by Sandalphon

“Please, Aziraphale, just-”

Sandalphon made a ‘keep silent’ gesture with his hand 

“You see the Almighty is…less than pleased after finding out the truth behind your little stunt-swap with the demon Crowley.” Sandalphon stated, holding his hands loosely in front of him.

Aziraphale feeling of dread grew, he looked between his three superiors, opening his mouth but making no attempts to say another word.

“Aziraphale” Gabriel sighed

“The Almighty is…less than pleased, you see you talk too much: always questioning, always trying to change the almighty’s plan. And to top it all…consorting with the demon Crowley, our hereditary enemies, are you really stupid enough to trust and befriend a demon?!” He said his voice heavy with disappointment.

Michael snapped their fingers and a demon strode around the corner, marching straight for the group, Aziraphale took a step back, not knowing what the other Angels had in store. With a demon involved it had to be something bad.

The demon, male in appearance and wearing dark clothing, stopped just in-front of Aziraphale

“Always wanted to hit an Angel, everyone downstairs is going to love this” he sneered.

Gabriel paused, Aziraphale looked to his colleagues for help, and after last time…surely they wouldn’t?!

Michael stopped the demon

“Just don’t discorporate him, it isn’t worth the paper work” they snapped, the demon shrugged and turned to Aziraphale, punching him straight in the stomach, the impact made the angel double over in pain, only to receive a kick to the ribs that sent him to his knees.

**Meanwhile, on Earth**

Crowley strut out from behind the revolving wall after giving his plants a stern talking too; there had been no other leaf-spot incidents since the time during the non-apocalypse, but he couldn’t have them growing complacent now could he?

Looking out of the window he was surprised to find rain falling from thick grey clouds that hadn’t been there just moments ago, he moved around his desk to stand between his desk and the large window; there had been nothing in the weather reports concerning such heavy rain but Crowley shrugged it off – British weather was predictably unpredictable after all.

However, in a crackle of energy and rising from a pitch black crevice Beelzebub appeared on the other side of Crowley’s desk, causing the red-haired demon to jump and lurch backwards slightly in shock at the sudden appearance of his boss. Crowley recovered quickly as Beelzebub brushed off some dust from their shoulder

“Traitor” the Demon ruler greeted with a twisted smirk

Crowley bowed at the wait with a gesture of his hands “Lord Beelzebub” he replied without breaking his gaze from his fellow demon.

**Heaven**

The demon was finally instructed to leave Aziraphale be, the angel was a mess, bruised and bloody from the demons assault.

Gabriel, Michael and Sandalphon watched, with little more than the occasional wince or snide comment like ‘That’s got to hurt’ passing between them as they allowed one of their own to be assaulted by a demon and doing nothing to stop or control the situation.

Eager to get back and brag to everyone in Hell that he had gotten to beat on an angel the demon backed down and left. Aziraphale wiped away the blood from his nose

“Can- can I go now?” he asked flatly, breathing heavily and wanting nothing more than to go home to the safety of his beloved bookshop and miracle the injuries and the hurt away. Gabriel however looked confused

“Leave? Oh no, no Aziraphale, your punishment isn’t done yet, you see” the archangel stepped forward

“The almighty doesn’t need, _we_ don’t need, angels that are just going to continue to make everything more difficult for everyone else involved. Questioning and interfering, fraternizing with the opposition? You don’t just get a slap on the wrist and go home to carry on as normal” the sharply dressed, male presenting angel stated

“Michael, Sandalphon, if you will” he gestured to Aziraphale, who was looking more and more afraid, Gabriel them demanded Aziraphale open his wings.

Shocked but in too much pain and too fearful to do anything else, Aziraphale complied. Sandalphon and Michael were upon him in seconds, turning their colleague so that his back was facing them and grabbing at his wings, their grasps too clumsily, too hard, it hurt!

Aziraphale winced, only now fully comprehending the situation and what was about to happen

“No! Wait, please, Gabriel?” he looked once again to each of his former colleagues for help, surely one of them would stop, at least question whether this wasn’t going too far

“Michael? Sandalphon?!” he glanced at his comrades with a pleading expression, he protested and squirmed on instinct trying to get away, shaking violently in sheer terror and dread

“Please I-”

Aziraphale didn’t know what he could say, that he would do better? That he would cut ties with Crowley entirely, no that wasn’t possible, and it would be lying…his half-hearted protest was cut off by the most terrible scream Heaven would ever hear, one of utter physical and emotional pain.

**Back in London**

Beelzebub wasted no time in getting to the point of his visit

“Surprised to see you here, not wrecking your revenge on the opposition?” they questioned

Crowley shrugged

“Pfft, no point, been six months, not heard a squeak from them” he lied easily, only for his boss to smirk

“You don’t know do you?” they said over the hum of flies buzzing about his form

Crowley saw the knowing look in Beelzebub’s eyes, looking down at the shorter demon his frown deepened in his confusion

“What? Know what?” he grumbled, trying to sound casual.

Aziraphale hadn’t mentioned anything regarding Heaven or his colleagues since ‘Armaged-didn’t’ had the angle been keeping things from him? If so why? But before either demon could say another word a flash of lighting lit up the darkened sky, the bolt of electricity shot diagonally across the sky in the exact direction of somewhere very familiar to Crowley.

The bolt of lightning was reflected in Crowley’s dark glasses as he watched the horizon

“Aziraphale…” he murmured worriedly

He’d never been frozen in fear in all his thousands of years of life, but he was certain that this was what it felt like. He almost didn’t hear Beelzebub speak

“If you do plan on taking on the opposition after this, do save some for us down in Hell, they’re still…disappointed, about the lack of a war with the angles so a bit of blood-shed would keep them sated for a bit” the dark haired demon suggested with humour in their voice.

Crowley turned to Beelzebub with a menacing look, his superior chuckled darkly before retreating back to the pit of despair he ruled over.

As soon as they were out of sight Crowley darted out of his front door, making his way down to the street and all but leaping into his beloved Bentley which instantly roared to life, weaving through the Central London traffic at a speed that would horrify his angel

“Call Aziraphale!” the demon shrieks in his panic, but when the call connected it rang and rang with no answer.

“No, no, no NO!”

Throwing the phone down on the passenger seat, Crowley hissed to himself as he sped toward A.Z Fell antique bookshop.


End file.
